Cable harnesses comprising predetermined lengths of multi-conductor flat flexible cable having terminals at opposite ends of each of the conductors thereof are well-known and widely used in the electronics industry for many purposes, such as, for example, connecting printed circuit boards. Heretofore a cable harness was made by severing a predetermined length of the flexible cable from a strip or roll and then applying terminals successively to the ends of the predetermined length of cable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,497; 4,110,880; and 3,774,284 disclose several different apparatus for forming such cable harnesses.
While successfully forming cable harnesses, such apparatus were not without limitations and deficiencies, among which were that with some apparatus the terminals were applied successively one-at-a-time firstly to one end of the length of cable and secondly to the other end thereof. Even where gang application of terminals is disclosed, the application of the terminals is still accomplished successively to the opposite ends of the length of cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,179 discloses an apparatus for forming cable harnesses by simultaneously terminating all conductors at one or both ends of a length of cable. While a distinct improvement over previous apparatus, this apparatus still formed individual cable harnesses in loose or unconnected form which present difficulties in handling, packaging and shipping such cable harnesses.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for forming cable harnesses from an elongate strip of multiconductor flat flexible cable which overcomes the deficiencies and difficulties heretofore encountered.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for forming cable harnesses from an elongate strip of multi-conductor flat flexible cable by gang fastening spaced apart, oppositely facing rows of terminals at predetermined locations along the strip of flexible cable while forming at least one weakened tear line in the cable between the rows of terminals so that the cable harnesses remain interconnected but are separable when desired for use.